Nothing said
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/oneshot/yaoi/romance/ooc - aku tidak akan mau bicara padanya lagi! jj -


Yunjae always...

.

.

Jaejoong sangat kesal. Beruang bodoh itu mengingkari janjinya lagi. Seharusnya dia tidak lembur malam ini dan bisa makan malam bersama dengan jaejoong. Tapi apa? Setelah jaejoong bersusah payah memasak, beruang itu mengiriminya pesan kalau tidak bisa makan malam di rumah. Lihat saja, tidak akan ada sarapan untukmu besok beruang jelek!

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia melempar ponsel dengan gantungan hello kitti itu ke atas tempat tidur. Semua temannya sedang ada acara dan suaminya yang bodoh itu belum pulang sampai saat ini.

Bosan. Dia sangat bosan. Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk menonton film. Ia sedang memilih-milih kaset di wallrack dan melihat kaset film my sassy girl. Well, film dengan pemain aktris favorite beruang jelek itu. mengingat itu modnya bertambah buruk. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah buku di sisi kanan wallrack itu.

Memang, mereka menempatkan kaset-kaset musik di sisi kiri wallrack, film di tengah dan sebelah kanan di isi dengan buku-buku favorite mereka. Tangan jaejoong terulur, menarik sebuah agenda di sana.

Hmmp.

Ia menarik senyum saat melihat agenda itu. tentu ia masih ingat betapa berartinya buku yang menjadi diary itu. buku itu, adalah ungkapan hati mereka. Penyambung hati mereka.

"aku kesal su-i! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku mau cerai saja!"

"YAA hyung, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" kata junsu menenangkan.

"tapi dia... hiks... dia bahkan membantu yeoja genit itu hueeee..."

Yoochun berdecak melihatnya "kau memanggil kami semua karena hal itu?"

Dengan polosnya jaejoong mengangguk "aku sangat membencinya hiks..."

"bicaralah baik-baik dengannya," saran junsu.

"tapi... tapi dia... dia sangat dingin kepadaku hueeee..."

"yaa, changmin ah, katakan sesuatu!"

"kuenya terlalu kering hyung,"

BLETAK

"YAA!"

"bicara lagi tentang makanan, kau yang akan kukeringkan di dalam oven!" dengus junsu kesal.

"sebaiknya kau pulang dan katakan baik-baik kepadanya!

"aku tidak mau bicara lagi padanya! Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Jaejoong memang sensitif. Junsu dan yoochun hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Changmin? Well, kalian pasti tau dia sedang apa.

.

.

Malam itu jaejoong pulang sedikit lebih larut. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, ia melihat yunho sudah tidur. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin berteriak kalau ia sedang kesal, tapi yunho yang menanggapinya dengan sikap dingin, membuatnya sakit.

Jaejoong duduk di atas meja tulis sambil menatap yunho. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dengan tatapan sendu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari yunho. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap sebuah agenda warna biru tua di atas meja belajar. Dibukanya pelan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil bolpoint dan menulis sesuatu.

_~ Aku kesaaaal! Aku benci kau beruang jelek! Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf? Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan apapun? Kenapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku? Rasanya aku ingin cerai saja! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku kan? Iya kan? Lebih baik aku menikah dengan gajah daripada dengan dirimu! Gajah itu lebih manis daripada dirimu! Kau menyebalkaaaan! Dasar jung yunho bodoooh! Aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu! ~_

Setelah lega menulis apa yang dirasakannya, jaejoong mematikan lampu kecil di meja itu lalu ikut tidur di sebelah yunho.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak ada yang berubah. Jaejoong masih saja marah kepadanya. Bahkan namja itu tidak mau bicara lagi kepadanya. Tidak mau menyiapkan barang-barangnya sebelum ke kantor dan tidak mau memasak sarapan. Well, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat namja itu mengerti.

Yunho sedang mencari berkas untuk rapatnya di meja tulis saat mata musangnya tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah agenda biru tua. Diambilnya buku itu. berniat untuk membawanya siapa tau berguna. Namun saat tangannya membuka agenda itu dan menatap sebuah tulisan di lembar pertamanya, dahi itu mengernyit.

Itu tulisan jaejoong. Bibirnya tertawa geli saat membacanya. Well, namja cantik itu memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Lihat saja kata-katanya. Lebih baik menikah dengan gajah? Astaga... jung jaejoong tidak pernah tidak membuatnya untuk jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Yunho semakin tertawa melihat karikatur kecil di bawah tulisan itu. gambar chibi jaejoong yang tengah marah. Bagi yunho itu terlihat sangat cute.

Kalau jaejoong bicara dengannya melalui buku ini, kenapa dia tidak?!

.

.

Fiuh...

Jaejoong baru saja membersihkan rumah. Sekarang namja itu ingin pergi ke supermarket. Berbelanja dapat membuat modnya membaik. Dengan cepat ia menukar pakaiannya. Tapi matanya langsung membulat saat tidak sengaja menatap buku agenda biru yang ada di atas meja itu terbuka. Bukankah kemarin malam buku itu dalam keadaan tertutup?!

Cepat-cepat diambilnya buku itu dan seketika mengernyit melihatnya. Ia melihat tulisan yunho di sana. Di lembar kedua buku agenda itu. namja cantik itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mulai membaca.

_~ well, dia mengacuhkanku. Aku ingin berbicara padanya, tapi baru aku mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat, dia pasti akan memotong kata-kataku dan berbicara panjang lebar sambil menangis. Jadi aku hanya bisa diam. _

_Karena aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku, terpaksa aku menulis ini. Aku hanya ingin bilang padanya bahwa dia hanya salah paham. Go ahra, gadis itu hanya kebetulan lewat dan terjatuh. Karena aku di dekatnya, mau tidak mau aku membantunya. Dan sialnya saat itu dia datang ke kantor dan well, dia marah. Tentu saja. Dia hanya melihat bagian saat ahra memegang pundakku untuk bertahan agar tidak jatuh._

_Apa dia tidak tau?! Aku akan lebih senang membiarkan gadis itu jatuh. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihatnya berjalan dengan kaki pincang, atau pinggang keseleo. Siapa suruh memakai hak sepatu setinggi gunung?!_

_Tapi aku tidak ingin pegawaiku berfikiran negatif. Bagaimana pun aku masih pimpinan mereka. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan gadis itu terjatuh dan tidak menolongnya sama sekali. aku ingin dia mendengarkanku hingga selesai, bukan dengan selalu memotong kata-kataku. ~_

Mau tidak mau jaejoong harus mengakuinya kalau ia tersenyum saat membacanya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil bolpoint dan menulis sesuatu di lembar berikutnya.

_~ alasan klise! Demi reputasi eoh?! Apa dia tidak tau kalau yeoja itu hanya pura-pura terjatuh?! Aku tau yeoja itu selalu berusaha mendekatinya! Dan apa maksudnya itu? apa dia ingin bilang kalau aku cerewet? Jung yunho pabo! _

_Baiklah aku tidak akan pernah bicara lagi padamu! ~_

Dan hari-hari berikutnya, meskipun tanpa adanya kata-kata, hati mereka tetap tersambung dalam sebuah komunikasi sederhana melalui tulisan-tulisan itu.

_~ aiiish... sepertinya aku salah bicara lagi. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan dia cerewet. Dan soal ahra yang mengejar-ngejarku, aku benar-benar tidak tau hal itu. tidak taukah dia jika mataku ini hanya melihatnya? Mataku hanya dua dan itu hanya sibuk untuk melihatnya, memperhatikannya. Tidak sempat melihat hal yang lainnya lagi. Mungkin dia tidak tau kalau terkadang saat aku mengerjakan proposal, tanpa sadar jariku mengetik namanya._

_Aah... aku merasa kesepian sekarang. Dia terus mengacuhkanku, apa yang harus kulakukan?! ~_

_~ mungkin aku akan memaafkannya kalau dia membelikanku boneka gajah yang besar. Dan aku juga ingin makan kimchi buatannya, ~_

Yunho tersenyum membaca tulisan itu. jaejoongnya tidak pernah berubah bukan?!

.

.

Jaejoong yang baru pulang dari rumah junsu membulatkan matanya saat melihat semangkuk kimchi dalam kulkas. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat mencicipi makanan itu. apa yunho sudah pulang? Tapi ini masih jam tujuh malam. bukankah biasanya laki-laki itu selalu lembur selain weekend?!

Langkah kaki itu dengan cepat berderap menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak di depan pintu kamar. Kemudian dengan pelan ia memutar kenop pintu.

Matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah boneka gajah di atas meja tulis itu. dan sebuah buku agenda yang bertengger di depan sang gajah. Kepala jaejoong berputar ke arah ranjang dan melihat yunho sudah bergelung selimut di sana. Tanpa berfikir lagi namja itu segera menghampiri boneka gajahnya dan membuka agenda itu. berharap yunho menulis sesuatu eoh?!

_~ aku harap dia tidak lupa janjinya. Besok adalah hari pertama kami bertemu, rasanya tidak menyenangkan jika melewatkannya seorang diri. dan aku benar-benar merindukannya. Bisa aku mendengar suaranya malam ini?! ~_

Bibir jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bahagia yunho tidak lupa hari di mana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan cepat jaejoong menukar pakaiannya lalu naik ke atas ranjang. Melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang namja itu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya.

"mianhae..." bisiknya pelan.

Bibir yunho tersenyum. Namja itu membalik badannya menatap jaejoong "aku merindukanmu..."

"aku juga,"

"masih ingin menikah dengan gajah eoh?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya "beruang yang terbaik,"

Cup...

Yunho mengecup bibir plum merah itu "aku merindukanmu boo..."

"kau sudah mengatakannya yun," jaejoong tertawa geli.

"ani... aku benar-benar rindu padamu..." bisik yunho dengan suara beratnya sambil menyeruakkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher namja itu.

"yunh..."

"aku rindu padamu..." bisik yunho lambat sambil menghirup aroma manis namja itu.

"engh... hhh..." jaejoong menggeliat pelan saat bibir yunho mulai menyesap kulit lehernya.

Well, tidak butuh kata-kata lagi bukan? Terkadang, ada banyak hal cara untuk mengungkapkan selain dengan kata-kata...

Greeep...

"apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" bisik yunho di telinga namja itu.

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan "geli yun..." tawanya "aku hanya sedang membaca agenda kita lagi, tidak terasa sudah banyak agenda yang kita habiskan,"

"itu bagus bukan? Kita dapat merenungkannya untuk memperbaiki diri,"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "tunggu dulu!" namja cantik itu melepaskan pelukan tangan yunho di perutnya "aku sedang kesal kepadamu!"

Yunhyo tertawa melihatnya "aku lapar boo..."

"makanannya sudah kubuang semua! Salah sendiri kau bilang akan lembur,"  
tepat seperti dugaan yunho "kalau begitu tidak sia-sia aku membeli spagety kesukaanmu,"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya "kau membelinya?"

"aku butuh teman untuk memakannya,"

Bruuk...

Tiba-tiba saja jaejoong memeluk yunho "kau yang terbaik bear,"

Cup...

Namja cantik itu mengecup bibir yunho kilat lalu berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur "mandilah! Akan kusiapkan spagetynya!" teriaknya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Namja itu mengembalikan agenda itu ke wallrack. Well, alasan ia suka menyampaikan lewat tulisan, karena ia ingin kisah mereka abadi. Dan setiap orang yang membaca agenda-agenda mereka, akan tau betapa besar cinta yunjae.

Tanpa kata-kata, namun dengan tulisan rasa...

.

.

FIN

.

Huahahah... dapet ide waktu di kamar mandi lagi semedi. Abis itu pinggang kram (alias encok) gara-gara ngambil air di sumur. Tapi tetep maksa nulis, dan jadinya kayak gini. No editing. EYD ancur. Gak kuat duduk lama-lama. Pinggang gue mamiiiii TT_TT


End file.
